


iheartcameron

by Shippershape



Series: Stretch & Dr. Goodkin [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, cameron is a lil bashful, linus changes kirstens pin code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron are a couple, Linus changes her exit pin code, and Maggie is getting real tired of working with 5 year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iheartcameron

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr post about Linus changing Kirsten's pin code. I liked it, so I'm putting it on here. I'm also going to put all of my Camsten fics in a series just to be organized.

“Life-sci?”

“Go.”

Kirsten shifted slightly in the fishtank, flipping her ponytail over the back of her headrest.

“Sub-bio?”

“Go.”

She liked listening to Cameron like this. In charge, focused, commanding. Not that she would tell him that. His ego was already over inflated from what he liked to call “Three Times Thursday” and “Multiples Monday”. Not that she was complaining about that. At all. Just, better to let his head deflate a little before she gave him a compliment like that.

“Engineering?”

“Go.”

“Medical?”

“Go.”

She smiled, losing herself in the sound of his voice. She’d never been this happy. She’d never really been happy at all. But Cameron had changed everything for her, giving her an anchor, something to hold on to. She loved him. Not that she had told him yet. He seemed to get freaked out over things like that.

“Communications?”

“Uh, yeah. Go.” Kirsten heard Linus’ voice, he sounded a little nervous. “By the way, Kirsten, your new pin code is iheartcameron. Good luck!”

There was a short pause in the room, it sounded like everyone stopped. Kirsten opened her eyes and glanced around, they were all staring at her. She shrugged. Camille snickered.

“Linus!” Kirsten heard Cameron mutter over the com. She sat up a little, because the stitch seemed to have momentarily been put on hold, and glanced at her boyfriend. Her lips quirked at the sight of him, face red, mouth open. He was embarrassed. That, at least, was an emotion Kirsten had learned to recognize well.

“Relax, girlfriend.” Kirsten murmured, quietly enough that only Cameron could hear her through the com link. His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “Linus is-”

“It’s fine.” She smiled at him. “I do heart Cameron.” His flush only deepened, and for some reason that delighted her. She was still getting familiar with her emotions, still didn’t understand all of them. “Now, can we get back to work?” She asked. He sighed, then nodded. She lay back down in the tank, hearing Cameron’s voice in her ear once again.

“I guess we don’t have to check the coms.” He muttered. She grinned. “Alright everyone, sync on my mark. Three, two, one….”

.

For the next few days Kirsten could hear Cameron breathe a little heavier every time she recited her exit pin code to bounce. It didn’t take long for Linus to take advantage of the fact that neither of them had tried to change it back. Kirsten couldn’t be bothered, and Cameron couldn’t figure out how. After that, Linus took to changing it once a week. They started out innocent enough, a couple ‘teamcamsten’s and ‘nerdgroupie’s. Then Linus got bolder, the pin codes getting more and more inappropriate, until finally Maggie put her foot down.

“You coming, Ace?” Cameron asked, holding his hand out to her after a particularly long day in the stitch lab. She nodded. Her fingers laced in his, and she reveled in the feeling of warmth that spread over her as his thumb rubbed across the back of her hand. She liked this, the way she actually felt something when he touched her, the way it comforted her in a way no one else had ever been able to. They walked by Maggie’s office on the way out, and her voice echoed into the hallway.

“I don’t care if they haven’t changed it, Linus! ‘Cameron eats out’ is not appropriate language for a workplace. We work for the NSA for god’s sake!”

Cameron blushed.

“Speaking of that.” Kirsten said, turning to him with a mischievous smile. His eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. “Your place?”

That was the day Cameron Goodkin got his first ever speeding ticket.


End file.
